ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Peorth
"Ah?! Sacre bleu! Don't tell me... is the poor boy monogamous?!" -Peorth from chapter 68 Peorth is the fourth goddess to take up residence at the temple. She appears as a result of a phone call from Keiichi. However, as a dedicated employee of an agency that rivals Belldandy's, you could imagine how shocked she was to find that her newest client already had three goddesses living with him. Convinced that the reason she was summoned by Keiichi was because Belldandy wasn't doing her job correctly, she then sets out to do anything to satisfy Keiichi's needs. That in itself doesn't sound like anything too exciting, but Peorth's belief was that Keiichi needed some intimacy. As a result, Peorth's role seems similar to Urd's in the beginning; only, Peorth wasn't interested in spicing up the existing relationship (her main perogative was to get Keiichi into bed with her). The clash is hilarious; unassuming Belldandy is particularly kind to the new goddess in the house, which just irritates Peorth more. However, despite Peorth's endeavors, Keiichi remained monogamous, and dedicated to Belldandy. The Peorth arc is one of pure humor, and it gives a few good examples on the series' take on sexual connotations. The characters are much more likely to end up in some bizarre situation than to instigate it. Po-TAY-to, Po-TAH-to... Peorth has an interesting speech pattern in the original Japanese manga. She speaks in a slightly older tongue most of the time, and for a young woman such as herself to be using it has an effect that makes her sound effeminate, or affected. This is funny because she also has a tendency to become very gruff and coarse, such as "Listen, kiddo, do you want me to kick your butt too?" There is no real English equivalent, but the closest would be a refined English lady having a tendency to slip into a vulgar Cockney accent whenever she gets aggravated, or an American lady slipping into a redneck-like speech. Studio Proteus has attempted to translate this into having her speak with a little bit of French sprinkled in, in order to give her a more refined sense. Also, they give her a more vulgar vocabulary when she gets angry. Development as a Character One interesting thing about Peorth is that her personality seems to attain a complete makeover after her initial debut; when she reappears in the Velsper arc and afterwards (even in the movie), she no longer has many of the humorous tendencies she used to have, and is a much more serious, dutiful character. Eventually, Peorth hangs out at Tarikihongan due to the fact that she's "on vacation"... even that seemed to be a small deception, as eventually she informs Urd that she's eligible for the First Class Goddess Exam. Peorth is an interesting character, to say the least. Although she's a more serious character, once she settles in at Tarikihongan she is more or less a playmate for Urd and Skuld. Despite being a Goddess First Class, she's often brought down to the level of mischief the two sister goddesses stoop down to, and she often enjoys it. Peorth's powers are well matched when she is compared to Belldandy; in fact, she may prove herself to be stronger. She, like Belldandy, is a First Class, Second Category Goddess. She doesn't have a specific domain of time, like Belldandy's control of the present, but rather seems to control the eternal flow of time. Peorth's powers seem focused on plants; specifically, roses. Her angel, Gorgeous Rose, controls the element Earth, and is wrapped in thorned vines. Her transport medium is through cameras. When not on Earth, Peorth seems to be in charge of keeping an eye on Yggdrasil, the heavenly supercomputer that runs the universe. Mythological Background In Norse mythology, Peorth isn't a goddess like the three fates. Instead, it is a symbol in the Nordic rune system, which is essentially a "reading" art, like palm reading or Tarot cards. Peorth symbolizes something left unresolved and the keeping of secrets. When this rune is revealed, it often means that the questioner isn't being honest about the question he or she has asked. In the right context, Peorth symbolizes that a pleasant secret is about to be revealed. Other times, Peorth symbolizes that a secret will be revealed to the questioner that is not pleasant. This rune can also symbolize the presence of a person that the questioner misplaces his trust in. From MangaWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:Female Characters